


Dress Up

by JessBakesCakes



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Kate and Tony go undercover in 2.05 "The Boneyard", she prepares for her mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

Kate placed the black zipper bag on the bathroom counter, sorting the unused items into piles. She started thinking about this character in her mind. What kind of girl would she be to get pregnant by— well, Tony? Not Tony? It didn’t matter. What did matter was getting into character. How much was too much for this girl? 

Before joining NCIS, she protected the President of the United States. Surely he wouldn’t appreciate shades of eye shadow called “Foxy” or “Psychedelic Sister”. Not that Gibbs would, either, but there they were. By this point, her days of wearing glittery makeup and short skirts were long over, and she was okay with that. Kate found ways to personalize her style in a profession with seemingly boring dress code standards.

But now, she had the opportunity to go back, if only for a few hours. She twisted open the jar of “Midnight Cowgirl” and swished it across her eyelids, taking a step back to look at herself in the mirror. Her pink boot caught the edge of the tile and she wobbled, flailing as she searched for something to hold on to in order to break her fall. She grabbed the edge of the counter and steadied herself, exhaling in frustration.

She rolled her eyes, dropping the small makeup jars back into the bag. Kate pulled at the zipper, grabbing the two sides of the bag on the opposite end, coaxing the bag to close. She picked it up and shook it, hoping the contents inside would settle in a different arrangement. She attempted to close it again, and finally heard the high pitched ‘zip’ sound as it shut. Kate secured her hair with a bright pink clip and laughed. “There’s a reason I don’t dress like this on a daily basis.”


End file.
